Communication devices may exchange various signals with other devices, such as data signals, control signals or other signals. As an example, a baseband signal may be input to a power amplifier before up-conversion to a radio frequency (RF) range for transmission. An RF channel or frequency band may be used for the transmission of the up-converted signal. In some cases, the transmission may cause splatter in adjacent frequency bands. Such splatter may be problematic for any number of reasons. As an example, the splatter may cause adverse effects to devices operating in the adjacent bands. As another example, regulations and/or emission masks for the adjacent bands may be challenging. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and components to reduce and/or control an amount of splatter in these and other scenarios.